zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Walk of Life
Abel says its final farewell to an old friend. Cast * Sam Yao * Sara Smith * Amelia Spens * Jody Marsh * Janine De Luca * Louise Bailey * Jamie Skeet Plot Never, Ever Ready Sam tentatively checks whether you are ready for today’s mission. Amelia insensitively scrutinises the protocol, but soon trails off, rather embarrassed. The company talk of Runner 8 as you head towards her final resting place. Banana Pancakes Runner 4 notices how pretty the landscape is around the headland; Janine tells her that this is where Runner 8 used to come sailing with her sons. They reminisce more about Sara, from her realistic attitude towards post-apocalyptic life to her famous banana pancakes. So Much Left Unfinished Amelia is puffed as you continue your journey and comments on Abel’s close-knit nature. Runner 4 is defensive, adamant that their community spirit is what has kept them all alive. Runner 8 gave everything to Abel, but even then some things were left unfinished; she trusted you though, so it’s up to you to carry on what she started. Have A Think The company reaches the seaside. Runner 4 has something to ask you; after Runner 7 left, Abel had decided to make Runner 8 the new head of runners. Now, in the aftermath of her death, the other runners think you would be best for the job. Run In Formation Louise admires the scenery, and Sam remembers how Runner 8 once told him that being out running in the open was where she felt most alive. Janine believes she would have liked the independence of being laid to rest outside the Forest of Fallen Runners. Jamie guards your journey along the jetty. Again Amelia interrupts the somber gathering to inform you that all trace of Comansys is being obliterated, but Janine cuts her off, telling her that this is not the time. Faith Janine quietly observes that the picturesque setting suits Runner 8. You open the urn and scatter her ashes into the ocean, then run to the end of the jetty. Inside the very last bollard, you find a parting gift that will help you in your quest in unravelling the mystery of Comansys. Transcript waves lines SARA SMITH: Go out to Runner Three! Get Carena back! SAM YAO: Is there really no chance? SARA SMITH: I always thought you’d be here - Hurry, Five! PAULA COHEN: We’re here. SARA SMITH: I’ll be waiting for him. - You’re going to have to shoot me. PAULA COHEN: It was too late the minute Van Ark smashed that machine. SARA SMITH: Clean through the temples PAULA COHEN: I have you. SARA SMITH: The last thing I want to do is to come back… echoes time SAM YAO: Five, are you ready? SARA SMITH: Five’s always ready. JANINE DE LUCA: Have you got it? SARA SMITH: Five always comes prepared. AMELIA SPENS: You know, I think this is rather a good idea. Why not do these things properly. The Ministry were very willing to supply the guards to keep the area clear, especially given the very useful leads you’ve been able to give us regarding Comansys. Yes, yes, sends the right sort of message. I have to draw up a quick memo about it when we get back. SARA SMITH: We don’t bother with memos, do we, Five? JODY MARSH: So we know where we’re going? SARA SMITH: laughs When do we ever? PAULA COHEN: She was a good person. SARA SMITH: Sometimes. OWEN LANDIS: She showed me the ropes… brusquely. SARA SMITH: That’s the way you needed them shown. LOUISE BAILEY: She hunted down murderers and torturers. SARA SMITH: When I had to. JAMIE SKEET: She died saving my kids. JANINE DE LUCA: She died saving all of us. She gave up her life so we could defeat an unstoppable foe. SARA SMITH: Careful now, Janine. Save some for later. SAM YAO: This is it, then. We’ve got the ashes. We’ve got the map of where she wanted them scattered. New Canton are keeping our pathway clear. Are we all ready to go? raising SARA SMITH: One thing I’ve learned, Five – no matter when you go, you’re never, ever ready. footsteps JODY MARSH: It’s pretty out here. Never really thought of her as someone who liked prettiness. JANINE DE LUCA: The headland we’re running towards was a place she used to come with her boys. Before the apocalypse. OWEN LANDIS: Ah, sailing, yeah? She told me about that. She said she was always happiest on water. AMELIA SPENS: She sounds to have been quite the all-rounder, your Runner Eight. Sad loss. She would have been invaluable in the rebuilding efforts. LOUISE BAILEY: I dunno. Times I spoke to her, she didn’t seem much for rebuilding. Not that she was hopeless, just, like - SAM YAO: She wasn’t really optimistic about people. I remember she said to me once that if we managed to fix this - JAMIE SKEET: - we’d just get ourselves into some other kind of mess all over again, yeah! SARA SMITH: It’s funny what people remember. I think it was just that I was the only one honest enough to say what we all thought. JODY MARSH: You know what else, though? She made really really good banana pancakes. With like, banana-flavored Nesquick, and crushed-up banana chips, and - SAM YAO: Aww, yeah! Those were amazing! And they tasted so banan-y! Because like, the likelihood of any of us seeing a real banana again in our lifetimes… pretty… SARA SMITH: My boys loved my banana pancakes. I remember them begging me to make them on school mornings. “Just one each! It’ll be quick!” They were weekend treats, I told them. And all the more special for that! Afterwards, I wish I’d made them every day. But you can’t go back. You remember me telling you about that, don’t you, Five? You remember what else I told you, about the place we’re going to now? I know you remember, Five. footsteps AMELIA SPENS: This is uh, bracing! Always jog everywhere, do you? JANINE DE LUCA: It seemed fitting. A gentle run as a tribute to Runner Eight. AMELIA SPENS: Yes! You’re quite close-knit here at Abel, aren’t you? They said so at the Ministry of Recovery. Unusually attached to one another for a disparate group of survivors. JODY MARSH: That’s how we’ve stayed survivors. YAO laughs What? SAM YAO: No, it’s just - well, for a minute there, you sounded just like her. Eight. Sara. JODY MARSH: She was always so serious. I remember once I got into a tangle with a cable stitch. She was watching me trying to unpick it all and start again, and she went - OWEN LANDIS: Let me guess. “Ah, as tangled as the human heart!” JODY MARSH: No. She went, “If only we could unpick our lives and start again.” JANINE DE LUCA: That was her, alright. Come along, Miss Spens. There’s a shortcut through here if you want to cut out some of the distance. JAMIE SKEET: Runners, we’ll take the long way around. SAM YAO: Just like we always do in life. JANINE DE LUCA: That’s the spirit. SARA SMITH: I wasn’t wrong, though. There were so many things I always thought I’d do. So many I felt I’d never have to do. And so much left unfinished. But you can help me with that, Five. You’re the one I can trust. You’ll have to carry on what I started. ocean waves OWEN LANDIS: Ah, this is more Runner Eight material. Bleak, barren. A cold landscape of stone and water. And bloody seagulls! Get stuffed, seagull! JODY MARSH: Just us runners, now. LOUISE BAILEY: Do I count? SARA SMITH: She counts if she’s running. JODY MARSH: If you want to join us, that’s good enough for me. JAMIE SKEET: Yeah. Before this, I was never really a joiner. I don’t join stuff, know what I mean? JODY MARSH: Still, we lose runners all the time. We’re glad to have you. And we, uh… we had something to ask you, Runner Five. OWEN LANDIS: You know we’ve decided - after Runner Seven left, we had that convo - and we thought we’d ask Runner Eight to be the new head of runners. JAMIE SKEET: Not going to happen now, is it? SARA SMITH: Might not have worked out so well. I had some difficult friends. You’ll have to deal with them now. Remember what I told you. Remember I said I didn’t trust them. JODY MARSH: So uh, we wanted to ask you, Five. I know I’ve been here longer, but it’s not about length of service. It’s just someone that everyone trusts, you know? Respects. And you have to want it. I don’t want it. I’m more of a follower than a leader. But we think you’d be good, if you want. You don’t have to answer now. Just think it over. SARA SMITH: That’s my Five. Stay quiet, have a think. We’re nearly there. running LOUISE BAILEY: It’s good here. Open skies. I can see why she liked it. It feels like freedom. SAM YAO: Yeah. Yeah, I feel like that’s who she was most of all, really. Maybe a bit secretive - JANINE DE LUCA: Private. She was a private person. SAM YAO: - yeah, that’s what I meant. Private. But also, I remember her saying to me once that she felt most alive when she was out running. JODY MARSH: A lot of us feel like that. When you’re running for Abel, you know you’re doing something important. It’s just you and your legs and how fast you can run. SAM YAO: Independent. Yeah, that’s what she was. JANINE DE LUCA: Yes, fiercely. She didn’t want to be in the Forest of Fallen Runners. She wanted to be here. AMELIA SPENS: And I believe she wanted you to do the honors, Runner Five! She was quite clear about that, as I understand it? SARA SMITH: That’s the jetty out there, leading out across the marina, lined with bollards. You see it? You remember. JAMIE SKEET: We’ll come up with you up to the jetty. Honor guard. No zoms are going to get in the way of this. OWEN LANDIS: Be good if we brought that thing, eh? You know, the one that keeps the zoms off. JAMIE SKEET: They’ve got it working again. Seems to stop going wonky if no one touches it. They’ve got it on a high shelf in the rec center. It’s keeping the kids safe, so I can go out running again. AMELIA SPENS: Ah, I have a little good news about that. In the light of your discoveries at the Comansys HQ, it’s clear that we’re not going to be able to find our people at any of their known bases of operations. They’re evidently deliberately obliterating all traces of themselves. The Ministry has been scouring the country for any evidence of people using the kind of technology Comansys have access to, and we’ve turned up some rather useful leads, including another group - JANINE DE LUCA: This isn’t the time. AMELIA SPENS: Ah, yes, first things first. We run in formation toward the jetty. ocean waves SARA SMITH: I always wanted to end up here. JANINE DE LUCA: It’s right for her to be here. Wild and free, just as she was. Go ahead, Runner Five. footsteps SARA SMITH: What do you think, then, Five? Head of runners? I’d have done it myself, but maybe you’ll be a better choice than me. Maybe not. I was bloody good. is removed from urn That’s it, Five. I always wanted to go back to the ocean. Give me a good shake! I see Janine’s crying. Probably do her some good. She’s too buttoned-up still. footsteps Good. Head along to the end of the jetty. They’ll think you’re taking a moment. You can shelter that last bollard from view with your body. I thought you might have forgotten, but I knew you wouldn’t. That’s it, the very last bollard. The top’s loose. You can take it off, and reach inside. is removed from bollard Try to look as if you’re tying your shoelace. crinkles There, that’s for you, Five. You really have taken over for me now. It’ll be you who’ll have to go after Comansys. You’ll do alright, though. I have faith. waves Codex Artefact Runner 8's gift Runner 8’s last gift to you: Runner 8 shared her suspicions with you. She hopes you’ll never have to use this, but you’ll know what to do when the time comes. Category:Mission Category:Season Three